THIS INVENTION relates to a signalling device which can be set to signal for assistance at a specified time, and in particularly but not limited to a communications system including at least one signalling device in the form of a mobile telephone and a storage means adapted for a user to store information relating to intended travel plans and medical conditions, and the system can be set to call emergency services at a specified time set by a user so that authorities providing the emergency services can quicky locate the user and organise medical equipment that may be needed to treat the medical conditions of the user if the user is involved in an emergency or condition that prevents the user from operating a telephone or other communications device.
Throughout the world there are numerous existing personal signalling devices designed for the purpose of signalling for assistance in an emergency on behalf of a person in distress.
In remote regions on land, at sea, or in air, radio frequency beacons can be used to signal for assistance during an emergency situation. These devices must be physically switched on and manually activated in order to initiate transmission of radio frequency distress signals directed at emergency services and search and rescue [SAR] organisations. Should a person carrying such a device, through illness or some accidental mishap becomes incapacitated, and is unable to manually operate the device a timely request for assistance can not be made. In addition, such devices do not indicate the location of that person and the transmitted signals can only be used for a rough estimation of the location of the person. Under such circumstances loss of life may eventuate.
At home or at work both land line telephones and mobile telephones can be used to call emergency services. Like the beacons mentioned above, a person must manually dial the emergency telephone number and when the call is answered the person must be able to speak in order to communicate the location and the type of assistance needed.
Mobile telephone networks divide their service regions into cells. Each of the cells may have one or more transmission stations for relaying signals between adjacent transmission stations or between a transmission station and a transceiver of a local telephone network which has trunk lines connected to other local networks. These mobile telephone networks have developed to the extent that mobile telephone services are available in most countries in the world. In more developed countries these services cover substantially all densely populated regions of the countries. Because of the extensive coverage, mobile telephones have been used to call for assistance when persons with such telephones are in difficulty during boating, hiking, travelling or the like. However at sea, and in remote land regions of large countries like Australia and the United States of America the coverage extends only a few kilometers out of the coast lines and a few kilometers into the remote regions.
Outside of the serviceable mobile telephone network, emergency requests for assistance can be handled by satellite communication systems. An international consortium of SAR organisations operates a satellite-based system known as the Cospas-Sarsat. This system and its continuing development offer near total global coverage for registered operators of:
(1) Personal Location Beacons [PLBs] for Handheld Devices;
(2) Emergency Position Indicating Radio Beacons [EPIRBs] for Maritime Use; and
(3) Emergency Locator Beacons [ELBs] in Aviation Use.
These devices can transmit a distress signal that include an encoded datagram containing the operator""s identity, nationality, nature of emergency, and embedded Global Positioning Satellite [GPS] positional data. This signal is monitored by the Cospas-Sarsat satellite array and relayed to receiving stations known as Local User Terminals [LUTs] that in turn relay this information to SAR and emergency services proximate to the beacon.
Again, these devices must be manually switched and activated in order to transmit the distress signal. For use at sea some of these devices can be caused to automatically transmit distress signals when their water-sensitive transducer is in salt water. Car telephones have also been deployed to automatically dial emergency numbers when the car is involved in a collision. These car telephones are typically caused to dial such call by impact switches installed in the cars.
But, if a person is alone and he is unconscious or so injured that he is unable to use his mobile telephone, land line telephone, beacon or satellite communications device, emergency assistance is not available. Accordingly there is a need for a system that will alert emergency authorities in this situation.
In many situations persons injured in accidents or needing medical attention must be attended to quickly. Complications may occur where inappropriate medical treatment is applied to a person with existing medical condition. It is therefore desirable to have a system which informs emergency authorities any existing medical condition.
An object of the present invention is to alleviate or to reduce to a certain degree one or more of the above prior art disadvantages.
In one aspect therefor the present invention resides in an emergency signalling device comprising a transmitter adapted to transmit a time setting signal to a remote monitoring station, and setting means for selectively setting a time for a timer to initiate communication of an emergency signal for reception by an emergency authority.
In another aspect therefor the present invention resides in an emergency signalling device comprising a transmitter adapted to transmit an emergency signal to a remote monitoring station, a timer and setting means for selectively setting a time for the timer to initiate the transmitter to transmit said signal at the time set by said setting means.
In yet another further aspect therefore the present invention resides in an emergency signalling system. The system comprises an emergency communications network, a monitoring station, and at least one emergency signalling device having a transmitter adapted to communicate with said monitoring station over the communications network. The system further comprises a timer in said monitoring station or said at least one emergency signalling device. The or each said at least one emergency signalling device has setting means for selectively setting the timer to initiate said monitoring station or the transmitter to transmit an emergency signal at a time set by said setting means.
In a further aspect therefore the present invention resides in an emergency signalling system The system comprises an emergency communications network, a monitoring station including at least one server having a storage means for storing user information, and at least one emergency signalling device having a transmitter adapted to communicate with said at least one server over the communications network. The system further comprises a timer in said monitoring station or said at least one emergency signalling device. The or each said at least one emergency signalling device has setting means for selectively setting the timer to initiate said at least one server or the transmitter to transmit an emergency signal at a time set by said setting means.
Preferably said emergency signal corresponds to at least one emergency contact reference for calling emergency assistance. An example of such contact reference is xe2x80x9c000xe2x80x9d where the device is a telephone.
The device may have memory means for storing at least one emergency reference. Alternatively the storage means of said at least one server can be arranged to store at least one emergency reference.
Desirably the system is arranged to associate user references with respective user information. The at least one server is arranged for a user to access over said emergency network for storing or updating user information and to retrieve stored user information. In use, where the timer is in the or each said at least one emergency signalling device transmission of said contact reference from the or each said at least one emergency signalling device is relayed over the emergency network to said at least one server. The at least one server on receiving said contact reference is adapted to search for a match of the user reference in said contact reference with the user references on the storage means and to retrieve the user information associated with the matched user reference for use by the emergency authority.
Where the timer is in said monitoring station, the server is arrange to monitor the time(s) set by the or each said at least one emergency signalling device. When a set time elapses said monitoring station is arranged to retrieve from the storage means the user information associated with the signalling device concerned and relay the retrieved information to an emergency authority.
In preference, said signalling device is a radio frequency signalling beacon and its transmitter is adapted to transmit a radio frequency (RF) signal at a predetermined emergency frequency. The RF signal may include at least one emergency contact reference. Said signalling device may also be a telephonic communications device and its transmitter having a dialling means arranged for initiation by said timer to dial at least one emergency contact reference for transmission by said transmitter at the set time.
The memory means may also store user information which can be retrieved for transmission with said at least one emergency contact reference.
It is preferred that the signalling device includes a global positioning satellite (GPS) receiver adapted to periodically receive GPS signals for deriving location information for storage in said memory means. The stored location information is advantageously transmitted with said at least one emergency contact reference.
The device may have a user actuatable time delay switch adapted to, when actuated, switch the transmitter to transmit the signals corresponding to said at least one emergency contact reference at the set time.
A warning indication may be arranged to indicate that the device is about to initiate transmission of signals corresponding to said at least one emergency contact reference. Preferably the device is arranged to prevent said transmission by actuating the time delay switch during said warning indication.
In preference, said device further comprises a receiver for receiving communications signals over a telephone network and/or a satellite communications network, and a key pad having numerical keys for entering signals corresponding to numbers. The device is arranged so that a user can use the key pad to manually dial the or one of said at least one emergency contact reference, or any other telephone contact number for transmission over said telephone network and/or said satellite communications network. More preferably the device includes an emergency switch which is arranged to dial the or one of said at least one emergency contact reference when it is switched on.
Advantageously said memory means is also adapted to store user reference and the user reference is transmitted with the or one of said at least one emergency contact reference. Typically said user reference includes a user name and a personal identification number (PIN).
The memory means may be a SIMM card.
The device of the present invention may also have a location beacon which is adapted to transmit beacon signals intermittently. Preferably said location beacon is arranged to automatically transmit said beacon signals following initiation of transmission of said at least one emergency reference at said specified time. A beacon switch is suitably provided to manually switch said location beacon On and OFF. More preferably said location beacon may be remotely controlled to switch On by a control signal received over the mobile telephone network and/or the satellite communications network.
The device may be selectively switched to a suspension mode for suspending operation of said location beacon and/or the operation of emergency signalling. Preferably the device when in said suspension mode is arranged to transmit a signal indicating that it is in suspension mode.
The device is typically arranged to transmit said beacon signals for reception by the mobile telephone network or the satellite communications network. A switch over arrangement may be provided for switching between transmissions to the mobile telephone network and to the satellite network. Desirably the switch over arrangement includes a signal strength measuring unit for measuring signals received from the telephone network, and a network switching unit arranged to switch to satellite transmission mode when the received network signals are below a predetermined level.
The device of the present invention may be provided with a reset switch for resetting information in said memory means to factory defaults.
Preferably said device has an indication means arranged to indicate at least one of user settable items which include said specified time, time of day, date, user PIN, and the like. The indication means may also be arranged to indicate battery state, operation mode of the device, and/or signal strength, and the like.
The indication means may be a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit or an active matrix unit. It is preferred that the LCD unit has a backlit screen.
Desirably said setting means includes a menu selection arrangement for selectively viewing the or each said settable item. The setting means may also include an item setting arrangement for selectively setting the or any of the settable items. Typically said menu selection arrangement has a menu selection button configured for selecting the or a successive one of the settable items for indication on the indication means. Where an item is made up of two or more sub-items the menu selection button when pressed can be configured to move to a successive sub-item or the successive item when on a last sub-item. The setting arrangement can have a setting button for setting the item or sub-item indicated on the indication means. Alternatively the setting arrangement can have a setting button for setting the item or the highlighted sub-item on the indication means. The setting button can be arranged to advance through integers within the item or sub-item when the setting button is being pressed. As an alternatively the setting button can be arranged to set the item or sub-item for setting by the key pad.
It is preferred that the switches and/or buttons are also backlit.
A power switch may be provided for switching the device ON and OFF. Advantageously the device has a power saving arrangement so that a substantially reduced power is consumed in a selected mode of operation. Preferably said selected mode is a standby mode when said time delay switch is ON. A power saving indicator can be provided to indicate that the device is in said selected mode.
Desirably said device has a housing body with a front face, a base and opposed side walls joining said front face and said base, and said switches and/or buttons are provided on said front face. The key pad can be provided on said front face or one of said side walls. It is preferred that said key pad is provided on said on side wall so that the switches and/or buttons can be of a sufficient large size for easy actuation.
The device may be powered by one or more battery units. Preferably a battery chamber for accommodating said one or more battery units is provided in the housing body and the base has an opening to said chamber and an openable cover part arranged for covering the opening when in the closed position and for replacement of said one or more battery units when in the open position. It is also preferred that the cover part is hingedly joined to adjacent part of the base so that the cover part can be opened by a rotating motion about the hinge joint.
So that the device can be used in wet weather and during boating it can be made substantially waterproof.
The device can also be made substantially shock resistant so that it can be used by a person engaging in activities such as hiking in rugged terrains, rock climbing and the like.
In another aspect therefore the present invention resides in a mobile telephone apparatus comprising the device as hereinbefore described.
The user information may include personal details such as user""s and a contact person""s names, addresses, contact numbers, and/or medical records, and/or user""s photograph, and/or voice or text message relating to intended activity and location, and/or mobile telephone cell location, and/or device operation mode.
Typically the user information can be transmitted for storage through the World Wide Web (WWW) and/or a telephone connection.
The system can be arranged so that the retrieved user information is automatically sent to the emergency authority. Alternatively an operator may inform the user information to the emergency authority.
The system can also be arranged to remotely switch operation mode of the at least one emergency signalling device. Typically the system can be arranged so that said at least one emergency signalling device can be switched to transmit the beacon signal for reception by the telephone or satellite network.
Where a suspension signal is received from said at least one emergency signalling device the system may be arranged to suspend monitoring of the device. The system may recommence said monitoring upon receiving a new registration signal from said device.
In a preferred form the emergency network is arranged to receive the emergency contact reference through said mobile telephone network and/or the satellite network.
In a typical example the system according to the present invention is in the form of an international satellite distress beacon messaging system wherein the device is a personal location beacon [PLB] which automatically sends an emergency or distress signal within a predetermined time interval in the event of incapacitation of the user. The PLB has a timer for selectively setting a time interval and means for restarting a count of the time interval upon activation of a manual reset switch which may be a dedicated button switch or key sequence. When the user set time interval is passed the PLB initiates automatic transmission of the distress signal.
In so doing the user acknowledges his/her safety by restarting the count and thereby preventing the PLB from sending a distress signal upon elapse of the time from the initially set time interval.
The PLB may also has an emergency switch which the user can activate for immediately initiation of transmission of a distress signal regardless of the state of the timer. Similarly this switch can be a dedicated button switch or key sequence. The PLB may also have another dedicated switch for disabling or enabling the timer.
In another typical example of the present invention the system may be a digital mobile phone messaging system using a terrestrial and/or satellite based radio communications wherein the device in the form of a mobile telephone or short messaging service (SMS) capable transceiver automatically transmits an emergency or distress signal addressed to a search and rescue (SAR) or emergency service organisation within a preset time interval in the event of incapacitation of the user. The device has a timer which is used to provide the preset time interval. Upon elapse of the preset time interval the device initiates automatic transmission of a distress signal.
The distress signal may be in a short datagram format such as a preprogrammed SMS message. A reserved network address or group of network addresses can be arranged for the purpose of receiving short datagram format distress messages. The monitoring station may include a short datagram format terminal sub-station for the monitoring of the reserved network address or group of network addresses. Upon receiving a short datagram format message the short datagram format terminal sub-station decrypts and displays the contents of the message to an operator of the monitoring station The short datagram format terminal sub-station may be any suitable computer or intelligent terminal capable of receiving short datagram format messages and also capable to performing decryption of the message""s contents and then displays these in a meaningful way on a console interface.
Desirably the system of the present invention is adapted to communicate using a communications protocol for defining the contents of distress messages. Once an operator of the short datagram format terminal station has validated the distress message received, this information can be passed onto an emergency service organisation proximate to the transmitting the distress message. The information may be relayed n a short datagram format.
In yet another typical example of the present invention the signaling device is in the form of an Internet communication capable portable device (client) which may communicate over a wireless or mobile network with the monitoring station (host) adapted to manage a multi-client message-scheduling timetable. Both the client and the host device are capable of transmitting, receiving and interpreting encrypted datagrams to and from each other over the Internet using an application layer protocol specific to the system. The user of the client may send specific datagrams to the host by activation of a manual switch or by action such as pressing of a dedicated button or key sequence.
The host has a message-scheduling timetable data structure (timetable) for a plurality of clients. The host uses the timer as a reference for the timetable. This timetable acts a simultaneous array of separate timers each corresponding to an individual client; referred to hereon as a timetable entry. The client may have another timer; referred hereon as the xe2x80x98onboard parallel timerxe2x80x99 which is set in synchronisation to the timetable entry by communicating using the application layer protocol. The host timetable entry is set upon the passing of a specified time interval for this entry to initiate automatic transmission of a pre-programmed alert message; hereon referred to as the xe2x80x98alert message table entryxe2x80x99 to a nominated third party address stored in the data structure. The client may program the contents of this message and the nominated recipient address at an earlier time by requesting to write to its specific alert message table entry on the host using the application layer protocol. Furthermore the GPS location of the client may be written and subsequently updated in the contents of this specific alert message table entry with each consecutive communication from client to host. The client may as required upon pressing of a dedicated button or key sequence by the operator, reset its timetable entry on the remote host in synchrony with the resetting of its onboard parallel timer thereby preventing the automatic sending of the pre-programmed alert message by the host for a further interval. In a similar manner the automatic messaging services of the host may be dismissed by the client under the control its operator should they not be required.
An advantage of this embodiment of the present invention is, that should the client device fail to function due to being damaged in a mishap along with the user, an alert may still be raised in the host upon the passing of a specified time interval by the relayed message to the nominated third party. This embodiment of the present invention is well suited to the hardware of existing Internet capable phone designs as it may be possible to implement as software running on such a phone.
The flexibility of this embodiment of the present invention to nominate for the purpose of example a community health care organisation as the specific recipient address to alert messages generated on behalf of clients within the system may grant it a more general appeal in domestic situations. This could be used in assisting in monitoring the safety of elderly or disabled people who live alone on behalf of these health care organisations.
The protocol can be adopted by the many SARs and emergency service organisations throughout the world. The protocol can be directed to the placement and encoding of relevant information into the body of a SMS datagram containing information fields such as the followings:
Unique emergency message service registry identifier
Nationality of operator
Location co-ordinates as reported by a GPS unit
Number of persons accompanying operator
Categorized type of activity the operator was engaged in prior to the distress such as rock climbing, orienteering or boating.
Index numbers for government or private health records subject to the legality of the transmission of such information.
Portions of this data may be encrypted and stored on a non-volatile memory device such a SIM card. The user or service provider may enter some fields of this information at time of purchase and other fields may have be updated by the operator at the time of use as prerequisite for the timer function to be enabled.
It would advantageous for the present invention to provide an audible warning alarm at a predetermined interval prior to transmitting a distress signal whereby the sounding of this alarm could notify the user an automatic distress signal transmission is imminent should he/she fail to acknowledge safety to the device to prevent it from doing so. Furthermore this audio alarm could be programmed to sound at a set of decreasing time intervals growing in intensity as the time for the automatic distress signal transmission approaches.
The present invention would benefit from robust construction. A waterproof or at least water-resistant impact resistant casing capable of protecting the operation of the device despite having been dropped or struck against a hard surface is recommended for this invention. It is recommended that the present invention be given an eye-catching colour.
Particular to the Mobile network embodiment of the present invention, some benefit could be gained from a procedure on power up whereby the contents of the SIM or user programmable memory module is duplicated to another memory within the device. In the event should failure occur on one of the electrical contacts to the SIM or user programmable memory module due to impact, operability of the device and it""s ability to transmit the operator""s specific data may not be lost.
A small motor drive for automatic extension of the antenna is recommended for the PLB embodiment of the present invention. Prior to automatic distress signal transmission the motor drive for automatic extension of the transmission antenna may be engaged. If the antenna cannot be extended automatically within a given interval the motor will cease attempts at doing so. This will allow the transmitter to perform with the benefit of suitable antenna signal gain wherever possible. The present invention would benefit from the ability to communicate with other devices such as personal computers or other data terminal equipment for the purpose of easy operator data programming and device testing and maintenance.
In order that the present invention can be more readily understood and be put into practical effect reference will now be made to the accompanying drawings which illustrate one preferred embodiments of the invention and wherein: